Implantable medical devices (IMDs), including cardiac rhythm management devices such as pacemakers and implantable cardioverter/defibrillators, typically have the capability to communicate data with an external device, such as an external programmer, via a radio-frequency (RF) telemetry link. While an external programmer is typically provided to program and modify the operating parameters of an IMD, modern IMDs also include the capability for bidirectional communication so that information, such as physiological data, can be transmitted to the programmer. In turn, home health care monitoring systems can communicate with the programmer and collect the patient data. In addition, some monitoring systems can also collect other objective or subjective data using additional external sensors, such as a blood pressure cuff, a weight scale, or a specialized device that prompts the patient with questions regarding their health state. Home health care monitoring systems can communicate with a centralized system, either directly or through a networked system. Centralized systems provide an efficient mode for physicians and other medical practitioners to view patient data and communicate with their patients and with the medical community at large.